


𝕆𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕕𝕣𝕚𝕧𝕖

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically their powers start to bleed into their civilian forms causing a LOT of trouble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: What happens when Ladybug and Chat Noir’s physical strength starts bleeding into their normal lives? Can they control it? Or will it go into Overdrive?





	1. Chapter 1

“Tikki, spots off.” The transformation faded away, leaving a very tired Marinette crouched on her bed.

 

“Wow, that was a tough one Marinette!” The Kwami chirped, flying over to her little stash of cookies.

 

Marinette sighed.

“Chat Noir looked kinda down today, I think.”

 

Tikki turned towards her.

“Well, I sense that the Black Cat Miraculous is still active. Perhaps you can go and try to find him?” She suggested helpfully.

 

Marinette grinned and stood up.

“Yeah, let’s go! Besides, I kinda miss talking to Chat, we never seem to have time anymore.”

 

Marinette activated her transformation and quickly sped off towards the place she knew he would be.

 

¥§¥

 

Chat Noir sighed as he viewed Paris alone from his high point on the Eiffel Tower.

 

His ears pricked up slightly at a slight whizzing sound coming towards him.

“Good evening, Ladybug!” He plastered on a fake smile.

She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What’s wrong?” She peered at him.

“What do you mean? I’m fine!”

“You called me _Ladybug_. Not Bugaboo, not m’lady, not any of those ridiculous nicknames you invented for me, but _Ladybug_. That ALWAYS means something is wrong.” She put her hands on her hips. “Out with it. What’s wrong?”

 

He smiled.

“Well, to be honest, there is something _bugging_ me.” He replied with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

“Ok, nice pun, but seriously. _What’s wrong?”_

Chat sighed.

“Fine. I will tell you.” Ladybug sat down next to him. “The other day, I was sitting in class, like any other day, when I heard something.” He paused.

“Wait, so some people said something mean about you? Who were they?” Ladybug looked like she was about to burn a building down.

“Oh, no! Not _that_ kinda thing. More like, _how_ I heard it was the problem.” She tilted her head in confusion.

“Huh? I don’t get it.”

“Listen, I sit at the very front of the class, in fact I nearly sit in the opposite corner. Yet, I heard the people at the very _back_ of the room having a conversation. They were actually like, completely across the room, too.”

She still looked confused.

“Okay, let’s put it this way. I sit in the front-right corner of our very large classroom. The people I _heard_ sat in the _back-left corner_ across a very large room.” He simplified.

 

She blinked.

“But how is that even possible?” She stood up.

“Okay, give me a rough size of your classroom.”

Chat thought for a second.

And decided to use the classroom itself as an example.

“Well, remember Horrificator? Well, basically, it’s around the same size as that classroom we were in at one point.”

She nodded.

“Ok, that _is_ weird. Maybe ask your Kwami?”

He sighed.

“I did. All he did was laugh.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

Chat looked up, confused.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to hide and detransform and ask my Kwami.”

 

¥§¥

 

“Tikki, spots off.”

Her Kwami zipped out of the earring.

“Okay Tikki, spill. _What is happening to Chat Noir!?”_ She cried.

“Ma-Ladybug, calm down.” Tikki avoided saying her name in case Chat heard. “It is a common thing, known as ‘power bleeding’. It is when your enhanced physical qualities and mental power start to bleed into your civilian form. Like I said, it is common, and no, it is not deadly,” she added, anticipating her next question. “It simply enhances your hearing, strength, speed, sight, smell, ect. Most Ladybugs and Chat Noirs took advantage of the enhancements.”

 

“Okay, but how do we stop it?”

“You can’t.” Marinette blinked. “You must simply just accept it as a part of your life now, and move on. Just as you and Chat Noir did when you first became superheros.”

“Will-will I get these ‘enhancements’ too?” She questioned.

“Depends. Who knows? You might, you might not. Only time will tell.”

She floated towards her.

“But if it does happen, just remember.”

“You can control those powers, lessen and weaken them, or use them and put them into overdrive.”


	2. Marinette’s turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for another normal day in Marinette’s ‘normal’ life.  
> Except it didn’t end up being so normal in the end.

It started off as a normal day.

 

Marinette woke up and got dressed, and headed down for breakfast.

 

“Good morning Marinette- _whoa!”_ Her mother tripped on a loose floor board and sent the toast flying.

 

That’s when it got weird.

 

Marinette jumped into action before she could even think.

She shot forwards, caught the plate and somehow managed to catch both pieces of toast on it, perfectly stacked.

 

Marinette blinked. What just happened?

 

Her mother seemed confused too.

“Well, uh, thank you Marinette. Come sit down.”

Marinette looked towards the clock.

“Gah! I’m late!” She darted over (at a totally normal speed), placed the plate on the table and grabbed a piece of toast, and yelled,

“Bye mom, bye dad, see you at lunch!” And she was off.

 

And then it got weirder.

 

She looked at her phone again.

She had three minutes before class started.

“I’m not going to get there in time! Mrs Bustier said one more late slip and detention!” She briefly wondered if she could get there as Ladybug, but decided it was too risky.

 

She set her stance and took off running.

At a totally _NOT_ normal pace.

She was going so fast, everything was blurry.

Next thing she knows, she’s standing outside the school, just in front of the entrance.

 

She makes it to class just as the bell rings and Mrs Bustier walks in.

“Girl, that was cutting it close!” Alya whispered as the teacher turned her back to them.

“Well, I wasn’t late!” She responded quietly.

She _HAD_ to talk to Chat.

 

¥§¥

 

Chat had just transformed for afternoon Patrol when he was distracted by a buzz from his baton.

 

He opened it to see a message from Ladybug.

 

**Ladybug: Chat can you meet me at our usual spot? I need to talk with you.**

 

He gulped. Hopefully he wasn’t in trouble for something.

 

¥§¥

 

Chat landed on the rooftop quietly.

“What is it, m’lady?” He inquired.

She jumped, nearly dropping her yo-yo.

“Chat! Don’t sneak up on me!” She snapped, slightly pink from shock. “Anyway, you know those ‘enhancements’ we talked about yesterday?”

He nodded.

“Well, it happened to me this morning. I literally was terrified.”

He blinked. “What happened?”

She grimaced.

“My mother tripped and dropped a plate of toast, and I caught it faster then I could BREATHE. Then, when I was late for cla-work, i ran so fast I was there in a matter of seconds.” She paused, looking away.

“It was terrifying.” She whispered quietly.

He walked over and pulled her into a hug, slightly surprising her.

“It’s okay. It’s all over now.” She looked up at him.

“but what if it’s not?” She breathed quietly into his shoulder.

 

He didn’t reply.

 

¥§¥

 

It happened again.

To both of them.

 

Marinette was walking with Alya through the park when she spotted a car flying towards them.

 

Dammit. What was with Akumas and cars?

 

Without thinking, Marinette’s fist flew out and punched the car, sending it into the building opposite.

 

Alya looked up, confused.

 

Marinette quickly realised what happened and lied, “It hit the lamp post. Who knew they were so strong?” She chuckled nervously.

 

Thankfully, Alya seemed to believe her.

 

Meanwhile, with Adrien, he was at a photo shoot across town in a building, when the lights went out.

 

Except Adrien could see.

He was aware the lights went out, for everyone was bumbling about and yelping, _“who turned the lights off? Hello? Is that you, John?”_ And falling flat on their faces and tripping over knocked-over equipment strayed across the floor.

 

He snuck out of the room, and opened his jacket.

“Plagg, what’s going on?” He whispered to the Kwami.

“Blackout. Duh.” The Kwami responded.

“No Plagg, I know that. I mean, why can I see?” He glared at the floating creature.

“Power bleeding. Duh.” Oh.

 

“ **Plagg, claws out.** ”

 

¥§¥

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir both landed on the rooftop at the same time, and then said simultaneously, _“it happened again!”_

 

After a bit, they agreed it was best that they traded numbers, in case it happened again and for other reasons too.

 

¥§¥

 

The next morning, Marinette woke up to a buzzing on her phone.

 

**Chaton: morning, m’lady.**

 

She smiled at his text.

 

**LB: morning Kitty!**

 

And with that, she got dressed and ate breakfast, and set off for school.

 

¥§¥

 

Adrien sat in the car on his way home for lunch, feeling bored as.

 

He wished he could talk to ladybug.

Then, he remembered he could!

 

He grabbed his phone out.

 

**Chat Noir: hey, how are you doing?**

 

She responded almost immediately. 

 

**Bugaboo: just fine, thank you. You?**

**Chat Noir: I’m doing well, m’lady. Just getting lunch.**

**Bugaboo: same! I am really hungry for some reason. Idk why. I just am.**

**Chat Noir: well, have a nice lunch Bugaboo!**

 

He placed his phone back in his pocket as they pulled up outside the mansion.

 

He ate his lunch quietly, occasionally checking his phone for texts and the time.

 

Finally, he pushed his chair back and stood up, walking towards the doorway, thanking Nathalie quietly as he walked past her out the door, getting in the car to head back to school.

 

Suddenly his phone buzzed.

 

**Bugaboo: hey Chat, I’m heading back to work now. I might text you during my breaks!**

 

He grinned. At least he had Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I might have been kinda hungry when I wrote this.  
> No judgment.


	3. The shortest and laziest chapter in history.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to update.  
> And I got a half-formed idea and just went with it.  
> This chapter is not very relevant to the story.  
> Just Alya getting suspicious (she still is btw SPOILER ALERT!)

“Girl, who are you texting?” Alya asked as they walked towards Marinette’s Bakery.

 

“Hmm?”

“You’ve barely been off your phone since lunch. I saw you open messages.” She stopped walking and peered at her suspiciously. “What are you hiding?”

 

“W-what do you mean Alya?” She stuttered.

“HAH! Is it Adrien? It’s a boy, I can tell! Haha!”

She started laughing.

 

WHY, stutter, WHY!?

 

She took advantage of Alya’s laughter (she had her eyes closed btw) and quickly opened his contact and typed in the first name that came to mind.

 

“Now gimmie it!”

 

Alya snatched the phone out of her hands.

 

“You were texting someone called... Fèlix?” (I had to, lol.)

 

“Y-yeah! My cousin is getting married to him soon, and she gave me his number so we could.... get to know each other!” She blurted, her brain finally actually coming up with a BELIEVABLE excuse.

 

It probably wouldn’t cooperate tomorrow morning though.

 

It also probably helped that Bridgette was getting married to a guy named Félix soon, and she had given them each other’s numbers...

...they just hadn’t used them very much.

 

¥§¥

 

Adrien was sitting on his bed when his phone buzzed.

 

 **Bugaboo:**   **hi** **I’m** **her** **best** **friend** **are** **you** **really** **her** **cousins** **fiancé** **I** **feel** **like** **she** **lied** **to** **me** **confirm** **please**

 

Adrien blinked.

Then he realised. She must have given her friend an excuse, and she grabbed her phone, or something.

 

**Chat Noir: Sorry to disappoint, she wasn’t lying.**

 

 **Bugaboo:** **Aw man! Thx anyways! Talk to you never!**

 

Wow. Her friend was weird.

He wondered briefly if he knew her maybe.

 

Nah. Probably not.

If it was one of his friends, it would probably be Alya.

 

But that would mean Marinette is...

 

NOPE! Adrien quickly crashed that train of thought.

But maybe.......

NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE SHUTTING THAT IDEA DOWN NOW.

 

¥§¥

 

“Dammit. I was hoping you were lying-“ she quickly realized how weird that sounded. “-I mean, uh, DANG IT now I know why all your excuses are horrible.”

 

Marinette giggled.

“Now you know my pain...”

 

¥§¥

 

**Félix: Hey M’Lady**

**Ladybug: haha lol your still called Félix**

**Félix: what if we keep it that way?**

**Ladybug: huh?**

**Félix: Like, fake names! You could be...**

**Félix: Idk. Pick a name**

**Ladybug: uhh Bridgette?**

**Félix: yup, that works.**

**Bridgette <3<3: yay! Remember, no hearts or stuff.**

**Félix: got it.**

**Félix: anyways, your best friend is crazy.**

**Bridgette: yeah, she is also relentless. Be glad I could come up with a decent excuse. *shudder***

**Félix: ...is she really that bad?**

**Bridgette: YES.**

**Félix: I’m scared now.**

**Bridgette: You should be.**

**Félix: ok your creeping me out right now...**

**Bridgette: Sorry I may have had too many cookies. Whoops!**

**Félix: ...**

**Bridgette: :)**

**Félix: ...**

**Félix: yea imma leave now...**

**Bridgette: Bai!**

Huh.

So she becomes creepier on a sugar high.

 

Who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...why did I write this chapter? T^T


	4. Alya and Nino’s P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya’s getting HiGhLy SuSpIcIoUs.....   
> And Nino’s picking up on a few things, too.   
> *cue dramatic music*

**_-SWEAR_**   _ **WARNING**_ _**IN**_ **_THIS_** **_CHAPTER-_**

 

Gah, I’ve tried SO HARD, but I just can’t get to her PHONE!

 

I think I’m ready to outright snatch her bag and steal it.

 

This is so much harder then Marinette makes it look.

(Cause you know, Adrien’s phone, Chloé’s phone, Alya’s phone....)

 

I think I’ll leave the phone-snatching to her from now on.

 

Wait, it’s vibrating! Maybe it’s ‘Félix’! (That’s so not his real name. I can tell, like DAMN Mari, get your game up!)

 

And it’s...

...Rose.

 

_OKAY_ _I_ _FUCKING_ _SWEAR_ _I_ _AM_ _GOING_ _TO_ _BURN_ _THIS_ _HOUSE_ _DOWN_ _IF-_ oh wait! It’s Félix!

 

I snuck over to her as quietly as I could.

 

**Félix: Your best friend SCARES ME. And so does your over-sugared self. Shudder.**

**Marinette: oh haha, very funny.**

**Marinette: I’m at her house right now, actually. I think she’s trying to get my phone. From the look on her face just now, I think she wouldn’t hesitate to pry from my cold, dead fingers, and then breaking down our texts word-for-word.**

**Félix: oh god, well at least I know who’s responsible if I get a call that you’ve been assassinated or such. What a shame.**

**Marinette: Takes more then a psycho bestie to kill me, lol.**

Hey! She was NOT a ‘Psycho Bestie’!

 

She couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Ignoring Marinette’s cries of “Hey-!“ she snatched the phone out of her grip and replied;

 

**Marinette: EXCUSE YOU! I would NEVER assassinate M! AND I AM NOT A PSYCHO!**

**Félix: ...**

**Félix: ...sorry?**

**Marinette: YEAH YOU BETTER BE BITCH.**

ShechuckedthephoneatMarinette’sfacethenwenttothekitchenforwater. 

¥§¥

 

Adrien has been staring at his screen and texting for FIVE MINUTES now.

 

Five.

Damn.

MINUTES.

 

If it wasn’t for the occasional smirk or chuckle, Nino would probably think he’s dead.

 

Well. That’s it.

HE IS GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT IS SO AMUSING.

 

He snuck behind Adrien’s chair and peered at the screen.

 

**Adrien: your bestie still scares me.**

**Bridgette: and me on a cookie-induced sugar high?**

**Adrien: that too. But mainly the friend.**

**Bridgette: ‘the friend’? Lol. Hope for your sake she never sees this. You’d end up in a grave** **by sundown.**

**Adrien: yeah the whole ‘yeah you better be *****’ thing didn’t quite top it off.**

**Bridgette: pfft lol you typed ‘*****’ instead of the swear I thought boys loved swearing most of the ones I know do**

**Adrien: not this boy.**

**Bridgette: I pity your sad soul.**

**Adrien: noted.**

**Bridgette: wow sheesh cold lol.**

Ninomovesrightnexttohisear. 

“Hey, who ya texting?”

Adrienyelpedanddroppedthephone. 

****

**Adrien: Zscdgxyhuiopp**

**Bridgette: ...?**

**Bridgette: are you ok....?**

Adrien fixed him with a glare so cold it would have frozen Lava.

 

“Nino.”

“Yeeeeeessss?”

“What the fuck.”

 

Nino smirked.

“You said you didn’t like swearing, hmm?”

“Yeah, swearing to GIRLS. With you, I have no problem.”

“Whatever.”

 

The doorbell rang.

 

Nino got to his feet and grinned.

“Race ya to the door!”

 

Adrien smirked.

“Your on!”

 

“3, 2, 1, go!”

 

Nino started running and there was a blur beside him.

Probably nothing.

 

Except when he got to the door, Adrien was there, CLOSING IT.

 

“Dude.”

Adrien turned, confused.

“Can you teleport?”

Adrien’s face contorted into panic.

 

“Oh, yeah, haha very funny Nino, come on, the pizzas are gonna get cold!” He blurted, before zipping into the kitchen.

 

Nino ducked his head into the kitchen, and found Adrien on his phone. He spotted the name ‘Bridgette’ up the top.

 

Why is this ‘Bridgette’ girl so important to him?

¥§¥

**Félix: it happened again. In front of my best friend.**

 

**Bridgette: oh fudge, does he suspect anything?**

**Félix: aside from a crazy theory of teleportation, no.**

**Bridgette: oh thank god.**

**Félix: it’s getting harder to conceal them.**

**Bridgette: yup, especially since I’m sleeping over at my bestie’s house tonight. And she’s super perceptive.**

**Félix: We’re screwed.**

 

********The two teens both clicked off their phones and let out a sad sigh only one other understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My iPad is so annoyinggggggg...  
> Happy New Year’s Eve everyone! ♥️


End file.
